Unspoken Emotions
by Flareons
Summary: There was something unsaid between them and, he supposed, that maybe it was because they both treated life like a game of cards. TykiAllen


**Title**: Unspoken Emotions  
**Author**: A. Haverstock  
**Characters**: Tyki/Allen  
**Rating**: PG-15  
**Warnings**: questionable content  
**Word Count**: 1198  
**Genre**: General/Romance

**Tyki/Allen **gift to BlurredFate (1198 words)

_Self-Prompt: Tyki/Allen, stolen innocence, hole in my heart, walking away_

By the time he realizes what was about to happen it has already begun to take place; a hand around his wrist, a not-so-gentle tug, and his body twisting enough so that he's forced to let all the air out of his lungs before he's pressed up harshly against the wall. He does his best not to look surprised, because he's not, and finds himself being pinned not only by a body, but by a familiar golden gaze as well.

"Allen Walker," acknowledges his attacker with a twisted smile, and Allen finds himself wondering if there was any way that the man could look unattractive at the same time he wonders how they ended up separated from the others. 

"Super-thick Glasses," he replies frigidly, trying to ignore the strange sensation of being pressed between an icy wall and a surprisingly warm body. He knows he should be feeling trapped, but can't help but find the weight against him comforting in a way it shouldn't be. 

Even though he knows it's useless (because, as much as he hates to admit it, he is a bit small for his age and the taller man knows how to use his height to his advantage), he struggles against the warmth; limbs thrashing uselessly in an attempt to connect with _something _that would force the man off of him. He's shoved back against the wall, hitting his head against the stone hard enough to stun him for a moment and is surprised to find the Noah looking somewhat apologetic. 

"It's your own fault for struggling," clarifies the man, "So don't blame the headache on me."

Allen wonders if they would have been friends, had they not been enemies first, and decides that they would have been, if only to stop confusing himself.

"And I think that you've earned the right to call me by name," laughs the brunet into his ear, and he can't suppress the shiver that runs down his spine as the warm breath caresses his cheek. "After all, we know each other intimately enough by now -- unless, of course, you want me to revert back to calling you 'Cheating Boy A'."

"I don't believe we've ever had a formal introduction," Allen bites out and turns his throbbing head away; puffing his cheeks out a bit in his annoyance.

The Noah pulls back a bit, laughing heartily, and Allen feels the reverberations run into his own chest until they fade out of existence. "I do believe you're right," he agrees and holds out his hand with a smile. "Hello, my name is Tyki Mikk. I'm Portuguese, and twenty-six years old."

He stares at the hand between them dubiously, remembering what it is capable of, and then back at Tyki's face. There is a mole high on his left cheek bone, Allen notices as he tries to avoid looking the man in the eyes, and his first instinct is to brush his fingers over the scar on his own but refrains from doing so.

"I won't hurt you," assures Tyki with a small smile; wavy brown hair framing his face nicely, "At least, not yet."

Allen tries to glare as he speaks but finds it difficult to do so. He adopts what he hopes is a disdainful look instead. "You ripped a hole in my heart," he reminds the Noah bitterly. "You ripped a _hole _in my_ heart_, and _walked away_. You left me there to _die _and now you expect me to stand here exchanging pleasantries with you?" He finds it easier to glare now and does so, "You walked away then, why don't you walk away now?"

Tyki leans in slowly and sensuously; pressing their bodies together once more from their thighs up so that there is no space left between them. Allen can feel the other man's heart beating against his chest, mingling with his own, erratic, heartbeat, and swallows nervously.

The brunet places his face next to Allen's so that their cheeks are lightly touching and lets his lips brush the side of the boy's face as he replies, "But where's the fun in that?"

Allen shoots him an accusing glare. "What makes you assume there was any fun to be had to begin with?"

Tyki replies with a knowing grin and slowly shifts one of his legs between Allen's, causing the boy to gasp in surprise and something else entirely as warm heat pools low in his stomach. Allen blushes, feeling betrayed by his body's reaction, and the infuriating grin on the Noah's face only widens in response.

The brunet slides his leg up a bit higher and a soft moan escapes Allen's lips before he cuts himself off with an embarrassed flush. "So you really _are_ a blushing virgin," observes Tyki.

"Who says," -- Allen gasps as Tyki slides his hand up his shirt and lets his fingers brush the sensitive skin on Allen's stomach -- "that I'm a virgin?"

Realization dawns on the brunet as he understands the implications of Allen's words. He hastily presses their lips together, to stop any protests, and to make the teen forget about his past encounters. Allen's gasp of surprise turns into a low, satisfied hum, and the Noah licks his lips, startling Allen enough so that he could slip his tongue into the boy's mouth.

When Tyki lets his fingertips dip under Allen's skin, wanting to know the boy as intimately as he can, Allen flinches; uncomfortable with the intrusion. He remembers the last time the Noah used his ability on him and is not likely to forget it, but when Tyki moves his hand to caress his heart, Allen's body is trusting -- even if his mind is not.

Tyki grins into the kiss when he feels Allen's hands on his chest, originally there to push him away, begin to explore and slowly work their way around his neck. 

"Hi," hums Allen as he pulls away from their kiss -- lips now swollen and shining with saliva --, and it's Tyki's turn to shiver when the boy twines his fingers in the hair at the base of his neck. "My name is Allen Walker. I am sixteen years old and of unknown origin."

Tyki leans forward to steal another kiss and, with Allen still twirling his curly brown locks around his fingers, decides to return the favour. Slipping his hand away from Allen's heart and relishing in the disappointed sigh the action causes, he trails his hand up the boy's collar-bone; tanned fingers dipping just under the surface of slightly-lighter skin, much like they would in water, until they reach the soft white locks of Allen's hair.

"Well then, it's a pleasure"-- here he grinds their erections together, causing them to moan in unison, and he has to pause for a moment to regain his ability to speak -- "meeting you, Allen Walker."

"Actually," replies Allen, the beginnings of a smirk slipping across his boyish features, promising things the Noah is all-too-pleased to receive. He slides his hands under the front-tails of Tyki's shirt to place feather-light touches across the man's abdomen and he feels the muscles dance under his fingers. "The _pleasure's_ all mine."


End file.
